The Evil 7: Elyk's 9/11
The Evil 7: Elyk's 9/11 was released October 6, 2012 and is commemorative to the 11th anniversary of the September 11 terrorist attacks in 2001. Plot In this story, the Terrific Trio talk to a former group of Elyk fighters called the Friendly Four, and they tell the tale of Elyk's attack on the World Trade Center's Twin Towers. This is not meant to offend anyone, and is completely untrue, and is only used for entertainment purposes only. Story “A plane has crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. We don’t know if this is an accident, or was an attack on our country.” the broadcaster said. “Do you really think that it’s Elyk?” a girl with brown hair asked. “I don’t know, Claudia,” a boy with blond hair replied. “It’s gotta be,” another girl sitting beside Claudia said. “It’s really obvious,” “According to my calculations, it seems that Jane’s conclusion is the truth,” the boy with brown hair asked. “Herbert, what do you think?” “I agree with Mitchell. It’s obvious why Elyk’s doing it. Didn’t you hear it on the news, Jane?” the boy with blond hair said. “Yes, they said that Elyk had tried to start that empire thing again. The New Yorkers fought against him and held him back, though. Mayor Giuliani and President Bush really handled it well. He’s definitely seeking revenge. He obviously can’t do it, though. He’s too weak.” Jane explained. “WEAK?!!!! YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK?!!!” Elyk asked from above. “Jane!! Floor the car!” Herbert commanded. Jane sped their flying blue “New Edge” Ford Mustang over Manhattan. Elyk was pursuing them from behind. “I’ve got you now!!!” Elyk screamed happily. Seeing no further option, Jane sped the car away and back towards the World Trade Center. She flew the car up above the South Tower, and Elyk couldn’t see her because of the smoke rising from the North Tower. “I’ll deal with you runts later!!” Elyk screamed. The Met Life Tower read ten minutes until 9:00 am. “Well, now we know it’s definitely Elyk who’s causing this. We need to go down there and tell the police department.” Claudia said, looking from her pocket mirror. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Mitchell stated. “It’s bad enough that he’s struck the North Tower. If the authorities get involved again, he might just destroy the whole city.” “Good point, Mitchell,” Jane said. “Let’s fly overhead and see if we spot anything suspicious.” As Jane rode away, they heard a loud crash from behind. When Jane turned the car around, they saw a fireball rise up from the South Tower. “Oh my gosh!!!!” Claudia yelled. “He did not! Oooooh, he’s gonna get it for this!!” “Wow. I didn’t even think that Elyk would do something like that.” Herbert said. “I don’t think it’s him,” Mitchell interjected. “I mean, he’s obviously behind it, but wouldn’t he be dead if he had been in the plane?” “He does die, but it’s always temporarily. He’s never come back this fast, though.” Jane said. “He must have someone doing it for him.” Herbert said. “Well, what we have to do is to save as many people as we can. We can fly the car up onto the floors, and get as many people out as we can. We need to start with the South Tower, because it’s going to collapse before its twin.” Mitchell suggested. “Good idea!” Jane said. Herbert had been right. Elyk did have someone doing it for him. He had put a spell on a vampire minion of this, so that he wouldn’t die when the planes hit. The kids hadn’t figured out what had happened, but they were still investigating. The South Tower had been hit between the 77th and the 85th floors, and they were unable to rescue any people above the impact zone because of the heavy smoke. They continued until 9:30, when they had rescued about 400 people. “Drat!! None of those stupid Americans will die if those blasphemous children save them all!!” Elyk screamed at the castle. “I’ll kill them all myself!!” Elyk demanded that an airplane brought in for his quest. As soon as one could be, he jumped in and flew the plane as fast as he could to New York City. By the time Jane could see the plane coming, she barely had enough time to get the 500th person to the ground. She then flew towards the South Tower, and quickly sped the car down away from the tower, and went around the middle of the North Tower. “I’VE GOT YOU NOW!!!!” Elyk screamed inside the plane. Just before he did, large slabs of wall from the South Tower came barreling towards the plane. They hit the plane violently, and Elyk struggled to keep altitude. As he continued, more slabs fell onto his plane. The plane caught fire as flaming debris began slamming the plane. The plane veered off course and Elyk screamed as the plane plunged into the Hudson River. “You know he’ll be back, right?” Herbert inquired. “We all do, but the South Tower isn’t going to remain structurally sound for much longer. We have to find a way to freeze the South Tower. We could switch out the garlic component with a cryogenic component to freeze the structure.” Mitchell suggested. “Where are we going to get something like that, though?” Claudia asked. “I’m sure my father has some kind of it in his laboratory. He wouldn’t mind. It’s 9:35, though, and we still have to get to Queens, though. Jane, how fast can you fly the car?” Mitchell asked. “I can get us there in two minutes,” Jane boasted. “Hurry, then!” Mitchell commanded. There was not a moment to lose. The South Tower would collapse soon, and people were still inside. The cryogenic component that Mitchell was referring to was an invention that his father had been working on. The cryogenic container could freeze only inanimate objects, but wasn’t strong enough to affect people. One milliliter had frozen their yard, so imagine what several liters could do. It would definitely save the building, but there was not one moment to lose. They arrived at Mitchell’s house at 9:37, and he was in and out with the cryogenic container, filled with several liters. He brought two; one for each tower. Elyk had also gained an advantage: he had captured three planes. He was going to hit the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and the North Tower once again for good measure. Elyk knew that the South Tower would collapse soon, so he didn’t worry so much about it. He was flying towards the Empire State Building, but before he got there, he saw the children flying frantically towards the World Trade Center. “Those imbecilic brats think that they’ve won. Ha! After so many defeats, they can’t possibly think that they can save their precious tower now! That tower only has a few moments left, and they will soon be crushed by the debris, and forever out of my life! I can then begin creating Father’s empire again. I can’t wait to see how terrible this putrescent country ends up after their precious economy falls apart at the seams!!” Elyk said happily as he flew his plane towards the World Trade Center. “Uh-oh. We’ve got company,” Claudia said. “How does he always know what we’re going to do?!” “Because you idiotic do-gooders are very predictable!” Elyk shouted from the top of the car. “AAAAAAH!!!” they all screamed in unison. “You think that you’ve won, but you haven’t!” Elyk exclaimed. Suddenly, all in the car heard a scratching sound, like nails on a chalkboard. When Jane looked up, she screamed horribly. “He’s trying to rip off the roof!!” Jane shouted. “NO, you simpleton! I am using telekinesis, the act of. . .” Elyk began. “The act of moving objects through mental processes. It’s most commonly demonstrated on a spoon, but in this case, he’s doing it on the car roof. I have a lot of free time on my hands.” Mitchell said. “You are very annoying; perhaps even the worst of you all!” Elyk exclaimed. “However, your useless facts can’t help you now!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!” “Oh really? Laugh at this!” Mitchell shouted. Mitchell had also brought several of the one milliliter caplets of the cryogenic component. He threw one at Elyk, who abruptly stopped laughing and began gasping for air.” “WHAT. . . . . HAVE. . . . YOU. . . . DONE. . . . TO. . . . ME?!!!!” Elyk shouted angrily. He lunged at the window, and succeeded in tearing it out of the pane in the car. Mitchell threw another capsule, and hit Elyk in the hair. Half of his face was now frosty white with a blue tint, and the rest was red with anger. Both of Elyk’s eyes blazed with anger and hate. More debris fell, and knocked Elyk out of the way of Jane’s car. They saw Elyk fall, but his anger was melting the ice quickly. They saw him climb back into his airplane, which had been on autopilot. He then continued to pursue them throughout New York. It was 9:55, and soot began to fall slightly. People were evacuating the streets. From the quartet’s point of view, the only people in the streets were the firefighters. Mitchell estimated that the South Tower could definitely last no longer than 10:00. Jane flew over the tower quickly, with Elyk following behind. Mitchell threw the capsule onto the observation deck, and then a miracle happened. The entire tower froze solid, all the way to the ground. The people seeking refuge on the observation deck shouted with joy. Instantly, the smoke began a slow dissipation. Everyone could now see the gash where Flight 11 had crashed. “NO!!!! Those cursed buffoons!!!!” Elyk shouted. “They will not save the North Tower!!” “Yes!!” everyone in the car yelled in unison. Their celebration was short lived, as Elyk shot rockets from his airplane and almost rendered the car inoperable. “I’m going to get you now!!!!!” Elyk shouted. “We still have to save the North Tower!” Claudia shouted. “We’ve usually defeated him by now. Why is he still alive?!” “I don’t know! Maybe he’s had some spell cast on him? It’s what happened with that minion of his,” Herbert replied. Looking over at the Met Life Tower, it was just after 10:00. People were still stuck in the South Tower, but did not have to worry about the structure collapsing. The North Tower, though, was still a blazing inferno. Elyk now saw his chance. If he couldn’t catch the kids, he could at least cause more trouble for them. People from the South Tower observation deck were throwing things down at Elyk, and he tried hard to ignore them. He had a plan: he was going to shoot one rocket into the middle of the North Tower. The great stress on the building would definitely result in a collapse. He would also shoot a rocket that was specially programmed to shoot Jane’s car. The rocket would follow it as long as it needed to destroy it. Elyk shot the first rocket into the North Tower, but his miscalculation because of the crowd’s distractions had caused the rocket to shoot harmlessly over the roof of the tower. It landed into the Hudson River, and caused a giant splash of the water. The splash was so immense that it sprayed lower parts of the World Financial Center. Larger slabs of wall began falling, and the plane began to catch fire. Still, Elyk was persistent in destroying the children. He fired the next shot, and it instantly began to follow them. “Jane, swerve quick!” Claudia commanded. Jane obeyed, and the rocket slowly turned back towards them. She flew back towards the Empire State Building, where the rocket almost crashed into the lightning rod. Still, the rocket pursued them, and finally, Jane deduced what was happening. “I don’t know how he’s doing it, but somehow there is a tracking device in that rocket of his. It’s just going to keep following us until it hits us. “Hey!” Herbert exclaimed. “Fly the car back towards Elyk. If the rocket’s following us, then it’ll crash into Elyk before us!” “Good thinking, Herbert!” Claudia exclaimed. Jane did as they had suggested, and flew the car back towards Elyk. They couldn’t find him, though. Where had he went? While they were flying away from the tumult of the rocket, Elyk had landed at the base of the North Tower. He flew to the top of the 66th floor, and punched the glass through. He then climbed in, and threw the people out of the room. Luckily, they were not completely thrown off, and they were hanging onto the sides of the floor. Elyk didn’t notice as they climbed back into the room and ran away. Elyk set the room ablaze with fire, knowing that the North Tower couldn’t stay upright forever. He flew down to his plane, got in, and continued to pursue the children. At that moment, they flew by him. Elyk screamed loudly as the rocket hit the airplane’s vertical stabilizer, horizontal stabilizers, the rudders, and the elevators. The back of the airplane had a giant gaping hole, and Elyk was having trouble unbuckling his seatbelt. He was going to fly away, but he couldn’t get out of his seat. He finally ripped the seatbelt from the buckle, and jumped out the back of the plane. He was prepared to fly, but the airplane was losing altitude too quickly. “Darn it! Well, if I die, then so does the tower!!” Elyk exclaimed as he drove the remains of the airplane towards the North Tower. The other parts had exploded in the sky, and had already hit the ground. Several people were almost injured, but had ran away quickly. He hit just above the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey in the North Tower. Because the plane was mostly demolished, this part of the building only received minor damage, and no fires began here. Jane was flying over the Chrysler Building, quickly speeding towards the North Tower. The Met Life Tower clock read 10:25, and the North Tower was threatening to collapse. Jane flew over the North Tower, and Mitchell dropped the cryogenic component capsule. It landed below the lightning rod, and the entire building froze solid, just as its twin had done earlier. Claudia, Herbert, Mitchell, and Jane finally were able to land on the ground. They almost fell out of the car, because their legs had fallen asleep. People ran over to greet them, and to thank them for their help. Later that evening, Mayor Giuliani congratulated them on television for their bravery. He also coined a nickname for their group. “These extraordinary citizens have done what no one thought possible. When their vampire foe attacked the towers, we thought for sure that we were doomed. However, these brave children have risen to the occasion, and show exemplary skills in foiling his plans. Many people might have died if not for their actions. I am proud to announce to you, ladies and gentlemen. . . The Friendly Four!” They became famous all across America and all over the world. All across the world, people had more knowledge of vampires like Elyk along with the tragedies that they cause. * * * * * “That’s an interesting story,” Cortney interjected. “Well, it’s true,” Mitchell said. They were all 11 years older in the present. They had met Leslee inside the General Lee. “Was there a group before you that was dedicated to stopping Elyk?” Leslee asked. “We don’t know of one, but I’m sure that someone did.” Claudia replied. “When did your group actually form?” Nathan asked. “Let’s see. We started in late 1997, and we continued for a while. After about 2003, it was getting really hard to keep up with our everyday lives and saving the world from Elyk. Since our resignation, no one could stop them, and we all felt very remorseful when Nairod destroyed the Bucharest Flight Tower in 2006. They’re building two towers that look similar to each other, but someone might destroy them again. It won’t be Nairod, because he’s been permanently killed.” Herbert added. “Leslee, I love your car!” Jane commented. “Can the General Lee really fly, and shoot lasers, and was on TV?” “Yeah, yeah, and this isn’t the original model. We have some friends who are really good mechanics, so we asked them if they were up to it. That was about two years ago, and they found a ’69 Charger. They just did the paint job: painting the car the red-orange, adding the “General Lee” writing over the doors, and the Rebel flag on top.” “It’s really interesting looking. I mean, I’m no fan of Dixie, but I really do like it. It’s much better than the old Ford.” Jane complimented. “You might think the car’s better, but what y’all did is much better than anything we’ve ever done.” Leslee said. “I must admit, this car has the design of the 1969 Dodge Charger,” Mitchell commented. “It’s really awesome!” Herbert commented. “How does the story end?” Leslee inquired. “After we saved the Twin Towers, we were famous all over the country. The Twins are still there today, and to mark the anniversary of the almost collapse of the Twins, they started a new complex. They had to make extensive renovations.” Herbert said. “What happened to Elyk in the end?” Nathan inquired. “After this happened, I guess he went back to Romania. He didn’t do any more damage until after our group split in 2003. It was 2004, and it was in the Pacific. He caused that terrible tsunami in Indonesia and the surrounding areas, and then again in 2005, when he ravaged New Orleans with Hurricane Katrina. He also caused Hurricanes Rita and Wilma, which wreaked havoc on the areas where they impacted. In 2006, Nairod and he destroyed the Bucharest Flight Tower. In 2011, he destroyed the country with that horrible tornado outbreak. Then earlier this year, his great dad wrecked the Sydney Harbour Bridge. They don’t stop, do they?” Mitchell replied. “Not hardly,” Leslee commented. “Y’all did a lot to help those New Yorkers out though,” “Elyk might be a dynastic dictator, but he’s not all-knowing. Soon enough, he’ll finally get what’s coming to him,” Jane said. “Evil will always fall to the good of the people,” Herbert said. “Agreed,” everyone said in unison. “Just one thing,” Leslee said. “Whatever happened to y’all’s car?” “Oh, that old thing? We still have it! Come outside and we’ll show you!” Jane said. Jane ran excitedly outside, with everyone following. Just as the got there, Jane saw Elyk drive away in it. “Darn it!” Jane exclaimed. “Not so fast,” Leslee said. She climb into the General and pushed one of the buttons. It shot a laser into the car, and Elyk fell out of it into the countryside below. “Herbert, you were right. Evil will always fall to the powers of the good!” Leslee exclaimed. Acknowledgements --**Photo courtesy of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3: Platinum!. Category:Story 7 Category:October 2012 Category:9/11 Category:Twin Towers Category:World Trade Center Category:United States event Category:New York Category:United States Category:New York event Category:Hogg's Hazzard Category:New characters Category:Herbert Category:Claudia Category:Mitchell Category:Jane Category:Elyk's plan Category:Elyk's failed plan Category:2001 Category:2012